Fate Pirates Backstories: Dante Archer Darc (Captain)
by darcmailz
Summary: Hey, this is the backstory for the captain of my OC crew the "Fate Pirates"! This is my first post on this website ever, so tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what I can improve on. Feedback is very much needed, as my grammar, punctuation, and story-making need a lot of help! TY!


_Hey, this is my first time ever posting anything on this website, tell me what I'm doing wrong._

 _Okay, I know my writing isn't good. However, I still wanted to post and share this story with people, whilst getting tips on how to improve my story, grammar, and punctuation! TY!_

 _ **The Fate Pirates Crew Members:**_

 **Dante Archer a.k.a. "Darc" (Captain) COMPLETE**

 **Savoia,"Silver Serpent" (Swordsman) (Working on Backstory)**

 **Geovanna Maple," " (Cook) (Finished Backstory! Might Post Next)**

 **Migz,"Tide's Shadow" (Helmsman) (Posting Later)**

 **Haru Kinzoku,"Half Metal Deity" (Technician) (Post Later)**

 **Zackery,"Hell's Fire" (Sniper/One Man Army) (Post Later)**

 **Wayne Hum,"Rift " (Navigator) (Working On)**

 **Evelyn Spite (Doctor) (Working On Backstory)**

 **P.S. TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE OF THE BACKSTORIES I MADE, OR IF YOU WANT ME TO CONVERT THIS INTO CHAPTER FORM, WHERE THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **BACKSTORY SECTION(NOT ALL OF IT)**

Shoreville, an island that was formerly the shore of an even bigger island named

"Qhone"(Pronounced like Cone), it now holds a small town of the survivors of the mysteriously sunken island. The island is made up of sand, and has a desert-esque theme to it, with tumbleweeds, harsh winds, and cold nights. Dante Archer, a survivor of the sunken island lost both his parents when the island sunk, they were both Treasure/Bounty Hunters that were notorious for finding dangerous weapons, on their list of places they were planning to scavenge from, there was only one place left unchecked, "The Golden Catacomb" an island said to be affiliated with the Ancient Kingdom and the Void Century, with gold weapons as well. It was so difficult to find because it was like a mirage, sometimes it would appear, and sometimes it wouldn't, it would also appear in different places, and didn't seem to have a noticeable pattern of where it would pop up next. One day, a man in a rowboat came to Shoreville heavily breathing, and famished. The whole town had helped him out, and he explained that he was stranded in the ocean and was being chased, but he couldn't say more because of his "amnesia". About a week later, countless amounts of Marine Warships showed up at the island, they informed the town people via Den Den Mushi that there was a buster-call issued on Shoreville because a man with 650+ Million bounty, who knows secrets about the Void Century, arrived on the island a month ago.

Of course, the inhabitants of Shoreville knew who the marines were looking for, but they weren't going to tell the WG where he was. Along with the marine warships there was a single smaller ship branded with the name "Scientific/Health Corps" written on the side of the ship, Dante snuck onto that ship looking for medicine for the man the WG was looking for, because the man still looked very weak and frail. Although the ship was small on the exterior, the interior seemed very spacious and had a lot of different rooms. One of the rooms had a steel door, that was opened wide with a marine inside standing near a glass case, Dante quietly went inside the room without the marine noticing, the marine was talking to himself saying "Just a little longer until you're all mine... **I! VICE-ADMIRAL AEGIS SHALL SOON CONSUME YOU AND BECOME A STRONGER MAN!** ", the marine then left the room and closed the door behind him. Dante swiftly got up, and saw that the marine was talking to a bottle of liquid, thinking it was medicine, Dante was about to take it when the door handle started to shake, Dante immediately ran back into hiding. When the door opened, 3 marines wearing lab coats came inside, and opened up the bottle, they each carefully dropped a small dosage of a colored liquid, one scientist a red liquid drop, the next a blue, and finally a yellow. They waited a few seconds, and then started cheering, they called in the Head Scientist, a very tall, slim, and pale man, one of the scientist cheered " ! You did it! After so long it's complete!" "Yes! That does seem to be the case here...hmm Yes indeed! Let's go and inform VA Aegis that it's finished." said Oblivi. As they all left the room, Dante made a dash for the bottle, and got off the ship through a small hole at the bottom of the room leading out of the ship. He tried to hurry, but he knew if he hurried the marines on the island would be suspicious of him, so he calmly walked back to the town, and gave a small nod to the other town people, signifying that he's going to the place they hid the man the WG was looking for is located.

Since the island is mostly sunken, the remains of the former island are somewhat intact, just underneath the water, that's where the man was hidden. Dante went into the water as quietly as possible, not trying to bring attention to himself, and went to the sunken part of the island. There are several air pockets in the area, one air pocket was luckily a house, which is where they hid the man. When Dante got inside the house, there he was, Dante said "Here, this is medicine. The marines are up there looking for you, this is super medicine, drink it", in response the man said "Hmm? Where did you find this Dante?" "On a marine boat, a vice-admiral said this would give him strength, and scientist were cheering after they finished working on it" stated Dante, in utter shock the man said "Dante! You went on a marine ship and survived? Well, that's beside the point, you see I can't drink that, if you found it on a marine boat, it can't be trusted, you understand?". Confused, Dante took the bottle away from the man and asked him "Hey, did you happen to remember your name? The amnesia claim seems suspicious, were you lying to your friends?, we're your friends right?" Slowly the man responded with "Ah, I see. It shames me to say this, but I was indeed lying about my amnesia, I shall explain in detail soon. My name… well the marines call me... the "The Yellow Noob", but you can just call me "Old Man Gleeb"..., also, yes you are my friends, my closest friends actually, so I'm going to tell you a secret Dante, the reason why the WG is after me, you probably heard them say I know a little secret that they don't want the rest of the world to know about, well it's true, I have information on a place called "The Golden Catacomb" where millions of people from the Ancient Kingdom died." Dante said "Hey, my parents spoke about that place before, they were looking for it." "Hmm, your parents are very smart people, and they taught you well, the real reason I came here is because this island is directly related to the the catacombs, in fact this island IS the catacomb itself." stated Gleeb. This was the most shocking thing Dante has ever heard, just when he was about to ask a question, he heard someone swimming in the water, pretty near, he peeked out the window and saw a marine coming closer. As he got closer, Dante could tell that it was "Vice-Admiral Aegis", and he looked very angry, Dante told Old Man Gleeb that a Vice Admiral was coming to them, and Gleeb replied "Vice-Admiral? Hmph I've fought worse. Leave him to me. Listen Dante, the catacombs are inside the island, think about when you were younger, you probably have seen it, or rather _**heard**_ it. Now, swim! I'll deal with this guy."

Dante headed out the back of the house, and swam deeper down into the island, it was then that he saw a very small faint yellow sparkle underneath him, there he found it, the Golden Catacombs, with all the tombs and a mural on the wall, there he took what he could fit in his pockets, and took a gold quiver with arrows inside. Dante realized there was no bow, so he swam back to his former house underwater(which is also an air pocket), and took his father's prized weapon "Bow of Divinity" and his mother's "Imminent Doom" arrows. When he resurfaced back to Shoreville, their were scientist marines right in front of him, remembering that he had what he thought was a "super potion" he took it out and drank it, disregarding that Old Man Gleeb said to not trust anything found on a Marine ship. The scientist rushed to stop him, and tackled him to the floor, Dante started wondering why he couldn't get these guys off of him with the potion's power, and started struggling, he then yelled "Let go of me!" in a sadistic tone, and the scientists were knocked out. One of the scientists still had a bit of consciousness and said "Fool, you just consumed a Devil Fruit, now you won't be able to swim ever again, screw you, kid." Dante's parents had told him about Devil Fruit's before but they never said they came in liquids, the small rowboat that Gleeb came to the island with was still there, Dante was about to get on and leave until, 3 marines showed up, saw the three knocked out scientists and charged towards Dante. Dante then took out his mother's arrows, and shot them out of his father's bow. He missed a few of his shots, until he finally shot each marine with an arrow, they each fell to the ground and were affected by the poisonous scurvy. Dante finally got away on the rowboat after collecting the rest arrows shot., but still wonders if Gleeb survived. As he rows away in his rowboat, he looks behind him to see the island one more time before he leaves, but it's gone, nothing in sight, almost as if the island completely vanished.

Dante finally got to the next town, and bought a small house with some of the gold he took from the Catacomb, he then decided to create a Pirate crew to that would control the way the world works, control the world's fate. He set up a cardboard stand in the town, that said "Fate Pirates Recruitment! Motto: We will control the fate of this world! We are a crew of neutrals, we perform both good and bad deeds! SIGN UP IF YOU'RE INTERESTED".


End file.
